Difficult Love
by Trashbags
Summary: She wants to tell him, but doesn't know how to say it. Why is love so difficult? Why can't it be so much easier? Amy tells Face that she loves him. I thank my awesome sister for helping me with the ending. if you have a better title please let me know!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team and I am not making any money off of this. If I did own the A-Team, I would have enough money to buy BA's van and Face's vette.**

What was wrong with her? She has never felt this way about someone before. Except Greg, but he hurt her, and she was never going to go back there. She shouldn't be feeling these feelings about him though. She can't! But she is. She is feeling these feelings about him, and to tell the truth, she liked it. She liked him. More than that, she loved him. Of course, she wanted to tell him-Maybe they could be together, like the princess and the prince are in every fairytale. She couldn't tell him that she loved him, he'd run for the hills and never look back!

_Get a grip on yourself Amy,_ she thought to herself, _you can't love him. You can't love Face. _She can't, but she did. _Face is apart of the team, you're apart of the team, team members on a whole do not get close like this! _They weren't supposed to, but they did. At first, it was like they were friends that passed each other in the hall in school. You know their name and you say "hey, how's it going?" but you didn't know anything else about them, and you didn't talk to them agian until the next day at school when you passed them in the hall again. Then they became good friends, close friends. She could confide in him, and there were times that he's confided in her as well. They trusted each other more than anyone else on the team. He was her friend, and she didn't want to lose him, because she told him that she loved him!

She tried to hide it, she really did. That didn't work out to well. She was avoiding him, but she can't do that, he's her friend. Your friend always knows something is up when you avoid them. He'd bring it up sooner or later. When he did, she'd have to tell him. She had too, or risk losing his friendship. What is she saying? Whatever she does, and if he doesn't feel the same way, then their friendship is over, and she'd have to leave the team. _You really did it this time, _she thought to herself, and she did. She had to tell him, but if he didn't feel the same way about her, she'd have to leave the team. If she didn't tell him and kept avoiding him, she'd have to leave the team and she would lose his friendship. Why is love so difficult? Why can't it be so much easier?

Everytime she saw him with his arm around the next bombshell, she was hurt. She shouldn't be, but she was. She kind of wished that she would be the pretty girl on his arm. That was only a dream on her part. A dream that would never happen. 1. Face doesn't love and only does one night stands. 2. Amy wasn't as pretty as the girls on his arm. Amy knew she shouldn't be jealous of those bombshells, but she ws. None of them knew how lucky they were to be on Face's arm. Something that she might actually kill for. Face knew how to treat a woman right. He treated every single one of them like they were a queen. Something that none of her ex boyfriends ever did to her.

What about Face though? Was it a possibility that he loved her in return? Of course it was possible, but not probable. 1. He has a different bombshell on his arm every week. 2. Amy noticed that he did get jealous a few times when she was interested in a guy, but he never said anything to her about it. He was just making sure that she wasn't about to get hurt, that's all.

Face was confused. His best friend was avoiding him, and he had no idea why. She didn't want to do scams with him, she didn't tease him. She just avoided him. Face did not like the idea of Amy avoiding him. She was his friend and enjoyed having her as a friend. If ever she needed anything, she just had to ask him and he would do it for her in a heartbeat. However she was now avoiding him. He had to find out why. Did he do something to upset her without knowing it? If he did, he hoped she'd say something so he could apologize. With her avoiding him, and him not knowing if he done something wrong or not, he would have to ask her what was wrong. If she didn't tell him, he would weasel it out of her one way or the other.

"Amy!" he exclaimed to her. However Amy ignored him and kept walking away. He quickly chased after her, not going to avoid this any longer. Catching up to her, he grabbed firmly onto her arm forcing her to look at him. Amy's eyes flickered every which way, not once did she meet his gaze during this time. He shook her shoulder forcing her to look at him and meet his gaze. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her. To Amy he sounded stern, almost as if he was angry. His tone gentler now, "If I did something to upset you, tell me so I can fix it."

Amy dropped his gaze and shook her head. "It's not that," she whispered. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" he pressed.

"You-You'll-" she started to say, but found she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Come on," he urged, "spit it out."

"You'll run-" she said, "I know-and we won't be friends."

"Amy," he shook his head, looking at her the entire time with a warm gaze, "that's crazy. We'll always be friends."

Amy looked up at him in disbelief. She could tell him and have him laugh in her face. She could tell him and have him run. She could tell him and have him avoid her. She could tell him and leave the team so it wouldn't be so awkward between them. Or she could not tell him. "I want to tell you," she admitted, "but I'm afraid of what you'll do."

"Why?" he asked the ever so simple question. "You've-We've done nothing wrong."

Amy dropped his gaze once again and adverted her eyes to the right and left a few times making sure Hannibal, Murdock, and BA weren't around. She sighed and stepped away from the side of the van. She walked forward a few paces, then abruptly stopped in her tracks. Then she turned to look at him once again. Now she bit her lip, cotemplating how to tell him. "You want to know why I'm avoiding you?" she asked him, deciding to come right out and say it. Beating around the bush was driving her insane.

"Yeah," he nodded watching her intensely.

"I've been avoiding you, because I don't know how to tell you that I love you."

Face stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped open in surprise. Did she just say what he thought she just said? Was it true? Did she really love him? The way Face saw it, he could laugh in her face pretending it was a joke, he could run, or he could tell her what's on his mind and in his heart.

There, she said it. She had gotten it off of her chest. She told him, but she was scared. There was no telling what he would do. At times he was so predictable. Other times, he was so unpredictable. Now was when he was unpredictable. Amy could see that he was contemplating several options that ran through his mind. What was wrong with her? Telling him was obviously a huge mistake on her part! There was no way that he felt the same way! Unable to take this silence anymore-Unable to handle his reaction, she ran. "I'm sorry," she whispered and quickly turned around to run, not bothering to hide her tears as she did so.

A flabbergasted Face just stood there watching her leave. Face didn't know what to do this time. He always knows what to do, even if sometimes it is just his reaction in a given situation. However this time, he didn't know what to do, or what to think or anything. He just stood there, completely frozen, except for his quivering lip. Sensing another presence nearby, Face turned his head to see Murdock standing there, watching the given situation, like it was almost better than television.

"You gonna go after her?" Murdock asked him.

Face opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He couldn't find the right words to say.

Murdock sighed. "Don't you know love when you see it?" Murdock asked. Face looked at Murdock confused. "I don't care if you're afraid of getting hurt, I don't care why you're afraid of getting hurt. I do care that that woman is crying, because you don't know how to tell her what she needs to hear!"

Face didn't know what to say to this. "Murdock, I-"

"Amy has been in love with you probably for as long as we've known her," Murdock continued. "Everyone can see it. Her eyes follow you and she doesn't even realize it. When she's scared or upset she runs to you. You don't see it, but everytime she sees you with your arm around the nearest bombshell, her heart shatters. She wishes that you would see how much she loves you."

"Amy doesn't care who I date. She isn't the jealous type," Face pointed out to Murdock.

"No," Murdock agreed, "but she wishes that you would give her the time of day. She told you that she loves you, because she really does and hoped that maybe you just might feel the same way. You're in love with her, Face." Face's nose scrunched in thought. Did he? It wasn't something that he had thought about. He hasn't thought about love or loving anybody in over ten years! "You are Face," Murdock said agian. "You may not realize it, but after every mission you're the first one to make sure she's okay. If she's upset or scared, you comfort her, and won't let me or anyone near her. Whenever she meets a guy that she's interested in you get jealous. She see's that you're jealous, so she goes out of her way to let you know that you're important to her. She teases you, because she's trying to tell you how important you are to her. If you weren't important to her Face, she wouldn't tease you as much as she does..."

Murdock was right, he was the one to comfort her if need be, he was the one to make sure she is alright after every mission. He was the one that she loved. She was the woman that he loved. "I love her," he whispered as if he just realized it. Maybe he had just realized it. It certainly wasn't something he thought about on a regular basis. "I love her, Murdock."

"I'm not the one you need to be telling this too."

"I-" Face started to say something, but Murdock interrupted him.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go tell her how I really feel about her," Face said, a small smile now appearing on his face.

"NO!" Murdock exclaimed over excitedly. "You're going to go buy her flowers! Then you're going to go tell her how you feel about her!"

Amy was devastated as she ran. Tears were clouding her vision the entire time. Telling him how she felt about him was a stupid mistake. There was no way that he cared for her or that he loved her in return. She went home, the one place where she could curl up on her bed and cry her eyes out. Someplace where she could cry until she couldn't cry anymore. What was wrong with her? There was no way that Face would ever love her. There was no way that they could even be together even if they wanted to. She didn't want to leave the team, but so it wouldn't be so awkward between her and Face maybe leaving the A-Team was the best decision? Amy didn't know. Right now, she didn't know anything.

A tentative knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she went to answer the door. Before opening the door, she sighed. Then with a slight hesitation obvious in her actions, she opened the door. The opened door revealed Face. For the longest time, neither one spoke or moved. They just stood there facing each other unsure of what to do, or who should make the first move.

Those tears. He had caused those tears. Upon seeing those tears, his heart went out her all over again. "Amy," he sighed. Face wanted to continue, but he didn't know what else to say. "Here," he said handing her the flowers. It wasn't what he wanted to say exactly, but it's all that would come out of his mouth at the time.

"Thanks," she weakly smiled taking the flowers from him. Her eyes wandered until she looked at the floor, focusing all her energy on his shoes.

He took a step towards her, completely unaware that he was even doing it. The silence between them was awkward for the both of them, they wanted it to end, but didn't know what to say to end it. One more strong step, and the distance between them would be no more. Face took another nervous step towards her. Now he cupped the side of her face with his hands capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you too," he said once they had pulled apart.

_**The End**_


End file.
